Much progress has been made in the handling of plasma and whole blood obtained from human donors. Especially, considerable activity has been generated with respect to the collection of plasma which has a considerably longer shelf life than whole blood. Whole blood is collected by conventional means well known in the art. The plasma is removed from the whole blood by centrifugation, again, by employing conventional devices. As an aside, new concepts include the removal of the cells from plasma through centrifugation and the reintroduction of the cells to the donor, thereby permitting the donor to recoup a good portion of that which has been donated. In that way the donor may give blood on more occasions than would heretofore be possible.
The need for the reintroduction of blood cells to the donor has become extremely important in view of the paucity of blood that is available. Secondly, there has been a considerable increase in the need for plasma in view of the beneficial fractions that may be obtained therefrom through various sophisticated processes. Blood plasma is collected at many areas throughout the world for use in central laboratories that may be located quite remote from the site of collection. Consequently, the plasma, having an already long shelf life, is further enhanced in being able to be frozen. The plasma is shipped in the frozen state to the laboratory at which the plasma is thawed and fractionated by well known methods such as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,560,475; 3,631,018; 3,682,881; and 3,763,135.
In order to provide sterility at the collection point and to retain the plasma in separated noncommingled condition, it is desirable to collect the plasma in separate bottles containing approximately 1 quart of plasma and to freeze the plasma in such bottles until they are thawed. The bottles are then opened and the plasma is dumped into a single collection vat. Ordinary use of bottles provides unsterile conditions at the site of collection. In many instances, blood is collected in an open system in which the liklihood of bacterial contamination exists throughout the bottle and it therefore is necessary to autoclave or gas sterilize the entire bottle and its contents. In other cases, the bottles merely have a cap which has been screwed on to the mouth of the bottle and the bottles then must be opened prior to filling. It has been found on occasion that bacteria may be harbored on the thread of the bottle or under the underside of the cap. In order to avoid such contamination, the mouth of the bottle must be sterilized prior to use.
The U.S. government has promulgated regulations that require plasma collection bottles to be in a sterile condition, even though the plasma subsequently will be treated in a manner that will certainly insure sterility. Accordingly, the plasma collection bottle included in the present concept is blow-molded with an integrally formed cap under sterilizing conditions.